The Doctor's Got Talent!
by ArtisticGallifreyan
Summary: What happens when you cross the Doctor into the world of America's got Talent? A cheesy magic trick with the TARDIS and sheer and utter disbelief of course! Crossover Dr Who and America's Got Talent


Disclaimer: I do NOT own America's got Talent, or Doctor Who. The directors, producers and whoever is involved in those shows do. BUT, I do own my imagination, so sit back and enjoy this fanfic! Oh, this is the 10th Doctor by the way.

**The Doctor's Got Talent!**

Intro begins with the engaging music and brightly lit opening, which follows on to a proud Jerry Springer standing centre stage and ready to present.

"Hello and welcome to another fabulous episode of the third season of America's got talent!" The crowd cheers in response to this, and Jerry mockingly bows.

"Thankyou… Thankyou. As you can see, I didn't quite bring my tap shoes but any other acts had better be prepared for a strong panel of judges featuring…"

The music blares up, and the view is focused on the three judges, sitting happily at their desks and proudly accepting the oncoming bombardment of the cheering crowd. 

"Piers Morgan!" The Brit' casually smiled and waved in response to the cheers, despite the fact that he was aware of the dislike and disapproval of his judging style.

"David Hasselhoff!" The crowd's cheer increased slightly, but the occasional boo could be heard coming from the back row of seats.

"And of course, Sharon Osborne! Put your hands together for our fabulous panel of judges, and tonight I'm sure we'll be in store for some extremely interesting acts! Now, without further wait, I bring you our first audition!"

The audience seemed to be making a habit of this, but another cheer roared through the crowd and they as well as the judges waited in anticipation for the next upcoming act. As a scrawny looking boy dressed in an obscure costume strolled out onstage, getting a few various looks of curiosity, intrigue and wonder from the panel and audience, the real excitement was going on backstage with the interviews being held for the next upcoming acts.

"So who are you are what's your talent you'll be showing us?" Asked one of the interviewers who practically shoved a microphone right into one of the next upcoming contestants.

"Well…My talent is a little hard to explain." The man chuckled in a cockney English accent. Much more unrefined and casual then the accent Piers had always seemed to hold – Possibly to make him seem more articulate and better above the rest.

"Oh! A man from England? What brings you over to the states?" The obnoxious interviewer keenly held the microphone up to the man's face.

"Oh… Not much. Just a traveller really." With his hair slightly ruffled and his pinstripe suit and other attire, he certainly appeared somebody out of place from the rest of the budding contestants waiting for a chance to shine their talents and light upon the audience.

"A traveller? Well having another Brit on the show should give Piers a run for his money and possibly somebody to relate to!"

"I suppose. I'm not really in this for the money, or to be judged – Just for the fun." The man grinned, formally known as 'The Doctor'.

"So what _is _your talent?" The interviewer never seemed to quit.

"Oh, this and that. That and this! I suppose you'll find out when the others do." The Doctor said, winking at the man and taking a few steps forward as the short queue in front of him began to shuffle forward, which then resulted in a brief cheer from the longish queue behind him. Obviously a small movement was big in their eyes.

"Oooh! It appears as though our mysterious British traveller is indeed, mysterious! I look forward to seeing your talent along with the panel of judges and the audience! Good luck!" He turned around to leave, but stopped and spun back around. "Oh! I never really caught your name beforehand."

"I'm the-…The contestant that's going to blow them away!" He said with a grin. "Just joking, I'm John Smith. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, and good luck!" And with that, the slightly obnoxious interviewer found another interesting contestant and ran over him with a cameraman running slowly behind him.

From inside the studio, the Doctor could hear the faint sound of a buzzer and a complaining whine from one of the failed contestants.

"But I _can_ sing!" The boy wailed.

"For whatever reason you decided to dress up like a circus act, it certainly didn't distract us from the fact that you have no talent, and you're not going through to the next round." Clearly, that pompous British sounding ass of a voice belonged to Pierce.

"I'm sorry Jason, but singing just isn't for you. You were constantly out of tune, your voice is very scratchy and you tend to scream more then you sing." Most likely, that warm motherly touch to that female voice belonged to Sharon.

"I'm sorry, but no talent, no way through to the next round buddy. But listen, you got some great advice, and I agree with the two judges. Singing isn't for you, but perhaps you've got other talents hidden up there somewhere… So thanks for trying, but it's a no from me." And that was the Hoff.

Once the kid and stormed off the stage and a few acts had gone through, it was the Doctor's time to shine. But to be honest, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. Oh well, he was a Time Lord, he'd think of something witty.

"John Smith? You're up, and whatever you have to dazzle us with tonight, good luck and best of all – Have fun." Jerry seemed keen on getting more and more contestants out there, yet he didn't actually care who went out there with what talent, he just wanted a big juicy pay check from the producers.

With a loud roar from the audience, the Doctor ran out on stage and right into the centre stage where he stood before the panel of the judges and the immensely large audience.

"'Allo!" Greeted the Doctor.

"Hello and… Is that a British accent I hear?" Sharon enquired.

"Certainly is! I'm a traveller from Britain and I've been here for a fair while so I thought I'd try my luck at this show!" The Doctor said proudly.

"And what's your name sir?" David asked, always trying to sound polite but there was no way he could use politeness to cover up the years of embarrassing acting in Baywatch. Impossible to do damage control on that mess…

"My name would be John Smith, pleasure to meet you all."

"And what exactly will you be 'wowing' us with tonight?" Piers asked, obviously not impressed from the attire that the Doctor wore, and he didn't seem the least bit phased at the English heritage that the Doctor clearly had.

"Well, I suppose a magic act would be the best to describe it. Either that, or 'Trans-spatial quantum physics'." The judges peered at each other strangely, but slowly nodded.

"Alright…" Piers said. "And do you really think your talent is worth one million dollars?"

"Now that's a good question…" The Doctor thought for a moment. "Who's to say? I haven't really done the act yet and I'm not the one being paid as a judge. That's your job." He grinned and bowed towards the audience.

"Now who wants to see a Phone Box, appear out of thin air?" He yelled, and a cheer erupted from the audience. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"YES!" Shouted the audience in unison.

"Alright… Here it comes!" The Doctor said, and reaching into his pocket to fiddle around with some sort of object, a faint _WOOOOSH WOOOOSH_ sound began to sound out and echo throughout the whole room, getting everyone to turn their heads and peer around the room – Looking for an explanation. Even the judges were confused but Piers had his hand held on top of the Buzzer, ready to press but even he was waiting for what was in store.

"And here would be the Phone box! Abracadabra or whatever you use. Where's good old' Shakespeare when you need him?"

A faint outline of a phone box began to come into view, followed by a bright blue pulsing light on top. Every pulse sculpted the phone box into a clearer image, and then – The box stood before all the shocked camera crew, lighting and stage team, producers, audience – And the judges. But shortly after, a loud cheer roared throughout the room with members of the audience standing up and applauding one of the most amazing 'magic tricks' they had ever seen.

"How… Did you do that?" The Hoff was the first to speak up, with his jaw to the floor and his eyes widened in shock.

"That magic trick was incredible, but… How?" Sharon asked, still perplexed as to how in the name of reality TV could a blue phone box appear out of nowhere.

Piers didn't quite know what to say, but somehow he found the words to talk. "To be honest, the moment you walked on stage I was going to push the buzzer. And even now, I'm impressed – But the stage value and entertainment?"

"WE WERE ENTERTAINED!" The crowd yelled.

"I gather that, but all we're looking at is a boring man who can pull off a David Blaine." Piers hated things he couldn't explain, even though he was bloody curious by the whole act.

"It's a yes from me! No doubt in my mind about that!" Hasselhoff was amazed, impressed, perplexed and astounded.

"And a yes from me, you're on to the next round!" Sharon said, getting applause from the audience.

"It's a no from me. You've got no stage presence, no star quality and to be honest, and although I can't explain how this trick works, it's not interesting." He slammed his hand down on the buzzer.

"_Humans, all the same!" _The Doctor thought.

"Thankyou very kindly for applauding and cheering for me in my favour, and I have one last magic trick to perform!" The Doctor laughed.

"And what would that be? My no is certainly not going to change to a yes." Piers stated simply.

"This!" The Doctor yelled, and he swung open the door of the blue Phone box and revealed its unusual way of physics as the inside was clearly bigger then the outside. 

This silenced everyone who could get a clear view, and that meant the Piers, the Hoff and Sharon.

"An illusion, nothing more." Piers was clearly being a pain in the ass tonight, much more then usual.

"You know what? I doubt I'll be going on to the second round. I much rather dislike reality shows anyway. Thanks for watching, and have a nice night!" And with that, the Doctor ran inside and closed the door behind him.

The blue light began to pulsate, and the blue phone box slowly began to fade away until it had completely vanished.

Certainly a sight to see, for the audience, judges and stage crew were all… Silent.

_Meanwhile… Back on the TARDIS_…

"One adventure after another… But time for more! Allons-y!" Proudly shouted out the Doctor, and off he went into another point in time or another location to begin another adventure.

The End

**Authors note: If you liked this crossover, just give me feedback and I'll write more if you want! I love writing crossovers they're so fun to write, and I also write for you guys out there so I hope you enjoyed my fic!**


End file.
